Pretty Little Liars Head To Hogwarts
by needingtosortoutmypriorities
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields were best friends in the muggle world. When each of them received a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy, their friendship was strengthened even further. The five friends were headed to Hogwarts together! (Rated T for upcoming chapters)
1. Welcome To Hogwarts

**Note: **The trio, Draco and his friends are 2 years older than the Pretty Little Liars characters and Ginny and Luna are one year older.

**Pretty Little Liars Head To Hogwarts**

Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields were best friends in the muggle world. When each of them received a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy, their friendship strengthened even further. The five pretty girls would be headed to Hogwarts together!

"What if we aren't sorted into the same houses as each other?" Hanna said nervously while trying to keep in step with the other four.

"Yeah, I mean, we won't be able to share dorm rooms!" Emily replied.

"Of course that'd bother _you_ the most, wouldn't it Em?" Alison said jokingly.

Emily's cheeks turned red as she bowed her head down. Alison was the queen bee of their little group. She's the one that chose them to be her friends. She's the one they told everything too, even if they didn't tell the other three. Alison was beautiful; she had a heart-shaped face with sky blue eyes, and a winning smile. Alison had golden blonde hair that always fell down her shoulders in effortless curls. Alison was the one they were afraid of too, Alison knew all of their secrets, and wasn't shy to use them against the four of them.

"Let's go get our stuff at Diagon Alley" exclaimed Spencer, "My parents are letting me get an owl!"

"I think I want a pink pygmy puff" Aria replied

"Isn't it bad enough you already have Pigtunia, Aria? Why do you need a harshly coloured fur ball too?" Alison said.

Aria shrugged.

"I think they're cool", a voice said in the distance.

"Well well well, I always knew you were wicked Noel, but not in a magical sort of way" Alison said.

"You'd be surprised what you find about some people, Alison" He replied, "Hey Aria, if you get a pink pygmy puff, I'll get a purple one. We can buy them together".

Aria blushed and nodded.

"Well, this was lovely. I'm off to Gringotts if you don't mind" Spencer exclaimed.

With that, the five girls walked away.

**September 1****st**** – Departing for Hogwarts**

"I'm so excited!" squealed Emily.

"Let's go find a seat on the train!" Hanna shouted"

Emily, Hanna, Aria and Spencer made their way through the train looking for an empty compartment. Having found one, the girls settled in and began discussing houses.

"I want to be in Gryffindor so bad!" said Hanna.

"I don't know, it seems to daring for me" Aria replied.

"Well I don't know about you three but if I am not sorted into Ravenclaw I am dead meat at home" Spencer said worriedly.

"Don't worry Spence, you are one of the smartest people I know" said Emily.

"Where's Alison, you guys?" Hanna said.

"I don't know, I didn't see her come on the train. She's probably with her family friend Draco Malfoy." Spencer said bored.

"Isn't he a year or two older than her?" Emily said suddenly.

Spencer shrugged,

"She's been hanging around him during the summer a lot".

Emily frowned.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" An elderly voice said from behind the door.

"Yes please!" Shouted Hanna as she got up, "a chocolate frog and a licorice wand".

"Nothing for me, too nervous to eat" Spencer said.

"I'll have a box of every flavour beans, please" Aria said.

"Only you have the guts to eat those Aria, I mean, you even like some of the rotten flavours!" Emily said while laughing.

Aria laughed, "Guess I'm braver than I thought", she said with a wink.

After the nice trolley lady left, the four girls fell asleep, taking the moment to relax before arriving to Hogwarts.

"This is why I didn't rush over to your compartment," a familiar voice said, "you four are clearly _not_ the life of a party".

"Alison!" Emily said.

"Where have you been?" Spencer asked.

"Off in a compartment with one of my other friends. He's really nice" Alison replied while smiling.

"Draco?" quizzed Aria boldly.

Alison just shrugged.

"Did you miss me?" Ali said while sitting down between Emily and Spencer.

Emily nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, Hanna, I see you've eaten _another_ chocolate frog. Who'd you get this time? Dumbledore again?" Alison said, rather rudely.

Hanna looked down and mumbled, "no, I actually got-"

"Ooh train stopped, let's go get sorted" Alison cut in.

The five friends departed the train and entered the great hall.

"Before you sit down and begin indulging in our feast you must be sorted into your houses. They are: Gryffindor-house of the brave, daring, and chivalrous; Ravenclaw-house of the ready minds, and the intelligent; Hufflepuff-house of the just and loyal; and Slytherin; house of the cunning and ambitious." Professor McGonagall explained.

The five friends along with the remaining first years stopped at the head tables for professors and the headmaster.

"When I call your name, you will come up, and sit on the stool. The sorting hat will be placed on your head. And you will be sorted into your house." McGonagall finished.

Alison looked over to Draco who winked at her, nodding. She smiled.

"Noel Kahn"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Maya St. Germain"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Spencer Hastings"

"Okay, breathe, remember. You belong where you are put" Spencer whispered to herself.

"RAVENCLAW"

Spencer smiled easily, she waved to her friends and gladly joined the Ravenclaw table alongside her sister, Melissa.

"Hanna Marin"

Hanna's chubby frame ran up the stairs so fast she almost fell. Alison snickered.

"And she thinks she's getting Gryffindor" whispered Alison to Emily.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Hanna walked down the stairs, looking glum, and sat herself down at the Hufflepuff table, sighing.

"Toby Cavanaugh"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Aria Montgomery"

Aria walked up to the stool with ease. She didn't care what house she was in, as long as she could still hang around her friends.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Aria marched down the stairs proudly, and sat beside Noel at the Gryffindor table.

"Emily Fields"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Emily smiled. She knew in her heart that's where she belonged. And, hey, she was in the same house as Hanna! Emily walked down and ran to Hanna. Emily embraced Emily in a big hug. Hanna looked relieved to have Emily in the same house as her.

"How freaking cute" sneered Alison.

"Caleb Rivers"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Alison DiLaurentis"

Alison walked up to the sorting hat the way models walk on a runway.

"SLYTHERIN"

Alison smiled and strutted to the Slytherin table. The remaining first years were sorted into their houses, and the feast began.


	2. Morning Of The First Day

**Morning Of The First Day **

**Ravenclaw Dorm **

Spencer Hastings woke up with a start. She reached over for her wand and said "Lumos". A white light burned brightly from the tip of her wand. She checked her alarm clock.

"Seriously? It's only _3 am?!"_ Spencer murmured to herself.

"Woken up due to a head full of Wrackspurts?" an airy voice asked.

"Huh? What's a-"

"I'm Luna, by the way. Welcome to Ravenclaw" the voice finished.

"Nice to meet you," said Spencer apprehensively; "I'm Spencer Hastings".

"Hum. A first year, yes?"

Spencer nodded.

"You just seem oddly mature for your young age" Luna said breezily.

Spencer's eye twitched. She _hated_ being reminded that she was young. Her sister, Melissa (who was, by the way, Head Girl), seemed to notice her annoyance at the reference of her age, and teased her for it relentlessly.

"That's how I was raised," Spencer said, more to herself.

That's when Spencer noticed Luna wearing shoes in bed.

"Luna…why are you wearing shoes to bed?" Spencer wondered.

"Oh, you see, the girls in my year often have fun at my expense. Many a time I've lost my shoes because of their pranks. I don't mind, though, gives me reason to wear my favourite shoes more." Luna replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Luna"

Luna shrugged.

"It would be wise for you go back to sleep, Spencer Hastings, if you are late to potions, Professor Snape will not take your punishment lightly."

"Thank you for the tip Luna, goodnight."

With that, Spencer fell back asleep.

"She's awfully nice for being Melissa's sister", Luna mused.

**Gryffindor Dorm**

An alarm went off and woke Aria up.

"Morning!" A redheaded girl said brightly.

"H-hi" Aria replied, trying to wake up.

"SO. I'm Ginny, this is Hermione" said Ginny, while pointing to a girl with bushy hair behind her.

Ginny had long, flowing ginger hair. She had freckles along her neck, and arms. Hermione, the girl behind Ginny, had brown, shoulder-length bushy hair, and a kind smile with brown eyes.

"I'm Aria."

"Seems like you were the only first year girl sorted into Gryffindor this year." Hermione said.

"Oh. Is that bad?" Aria wondered. Who was she to hang around in the common room, if there were no other first years? At least she had Noel…

"No, not bad at all. Means you're special." Ginny said, with a wink.

"Ginny and I would like to know if you want to have breakfast with us? We could show you your classes," Hermione said.

Aria smiled, "That'd be lovely, thank you!"

The two girls nodded.

"Better get ready, meet us in the common room in 20." Ginny said.

Aria sighed. Maybe she would have fun here without any other first year girls. She didn't need her best friends with her to have a good time, she was determined to find her own way to fit in.

**Hufflepuff Dorm**

"So what do you think class is going to be like?" Asked Emily.

The two girls didn't get much sleep last night; they were too busy talking to each other, wondering what their first day of school would hold.

"I don't know. All I'm hoping for is to survive potions with Snape" Hanna replied, "I heard he is like, the _worst."_

"Hanna. You can't judge people like that!" Emily exclaimed.

"Oh hush Em, I'm only joking."

"Whatever, I promised Spencer we'd meet her this morning for breakfast." Emily said.

"Ok, but can it _just_ be me, you and Spence?" said Hanna, "I don't want Alison to ruin my morning by making fun of how much I eat."

"Well us three and Aria then, I suppose." Emily replied, like Hanna she didn't necessarily want to have Alison make fun of her either.

"Let's put on our uniforms" Emily finished.

Hanna groaned.

"What now Hanna?"

"Emily you know I don't look good in yellow."

"Hanna. It's a black robe with yellow trimming; it is in no way mustard yellow. Leave it." Emily said, bored.

**Slytherin Dorm**

Walking around the common room, Alison took a book from the shelf, sat on the couch and began to read.

"You plan on joining us for breakfast?" A voice interrupted. It was Draco.

Alison smirked. "Sure. I have nothing better to do, right?"

Draco sneered. "Unless you'd rather hang around your other friends. What, the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and two Hufflepuff's?"

"They won't miss me" Alison responded simply.

"Draco!" A high voice shrieked. Draco groaned. Alison laughed.

"Got a girlfriend, Malfoy?" Alison joked.

They were joined by a group of 4. A girl with short black hair, wearing too much make up, and wearing her skirt too high on her hips. A large boy whose face resembled a ball. Another boy, who was taller, and looked like a body guard. And lastly, a tall skinny boy, who looked like he could care less. Draco stood out amongst these people, Alison thought, what with his blonde hair, blue eyes and muscular arms.

"Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, this is Alison" Draco said.

"Why is she here?" Pansy said rudely, "I thought _I_ was the only girl in our little group?" She finished while twirling Draco's hair.

Draco shrugged her off.

"Oh, you are a girl then? Sorry, love, couldn't tell" Alison said.

Blaise, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Well I never!" Pansy replied. "You have a sharp tongue, little girl".

"I keep it sharp for people like you" Alison replied, bored. She flipped a page of her book.

Pansy stormed off.

"You will be joining us for breakfast, then, right Alison?" Blaise asked.

Alison smirked. "I like these people", she thought, "Except for that pathetic excuse of a girl".


	3. Breakfast In The Great Hall

**Breakfast In The Great Hall**

Spencer ran up to Hanna and Emily with all of her school books in her hand. She smiled.

"Hi guys" Spencer huffed out as she neared them. The books in her hand slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor. Spencer groaned.

"C'mon Spence, who needs all their books on the first day?" Emily said, smiling.

"Emily, this is Spencer Hastings we're talking about. You've met her right?" Hanna joked.

Spencer laughed and bent over to pick up her books when a boy brushed by and helped her. She looked up as she saw a boy her age with brown hair and blue eyes hand her a book.

"Oh- thank you, you didn't have to help me, I can be a klutz sometimes-oh, sorry I'm Spencer, and you are?" She asked, taking the book from the boy. Spencer hated to admit it, but he had cute eyes.

"Toby, Toby Cavanaugh. Why do you need all these books anyway?" He questioned.

"Are you serious? It's the first day of class!" She exclaimed, confused as to how anyone could forget.

"Yes and that's why you need all of them?" He questioned again, smirking.

Spencer nodded, 'Why is he smirking at me?' she wondered.

"It's a waste of space, having all your books. Today they are going to make you take notes about the class-I doubt they'd start textbook work this week." He answered, continuing to smirk when he saw Spencer's eyes narrow.

"You-you are right." Spencer murmured, angry she didn't think of that herself.

"Well thank you for the insight, and thanks for the help" She called over her shoulder as she walked up to Hanna and Emily.

"Who is that?" Emily asked, eyebrows wiggling.

"He has cute eyes" Hanna commented.

"No one, his name is Toby, he is in my house." Spencer stated simply, "Let's go eat breakfast."

As the three approached the great hall, they realized that you sat in rows according to your house.

"C'mon," Emily said, "Let's just eat together at my table."

Spencer, Hanna and Emily made their way to the Hufflepuff table, the three sat down, Spencer and Emily across from Hanna.

"Look," Hanna said, "Other people sit with other houses too- we aren't the only one's."

Spencer smiled, and took two pieces of toast and some scrambled eggs that appeared before her. Emily took a bowl of milk and added her favourite cereal, "Owl O's". Hanna took some croissants, and some pumpkin pasties as well.

"Hi guys!" A familiar voice greeted them.

"Aria!" Spencer exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

"I was meant to eat breakfast with two girls from my house but then I saw you three and decided I wanted to eat with my friends." Aria explained as she sat down beside Hanna.

Aria took toast and buttered it, eating it with a hard-boiled egg.

"So- where's Alison?" Aria asked.

Emily and Hanna looked down.

"What?" asked Spencer, noticing their reaction.

"Well, ever since the sorting ceremony she's been kind of rude-" Emily explained.

"Even before the ceremony! On the train she was mean too!" Hanna cut in.

Aria had to nod. "I get it- I think it's because of her Slytherin friends" Aria said as she nodded slightly to the Slytherin table.

Alison sat there with Draco and three other boys and a girl none of them recognized.

"She's made new friends" Spencer commented.

"Who cares?" Aria said.

"Let's move on from this" Emily said.

"So I heard Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have potions together!" Aria said excitedly.

"Yep- I know who I'll be sitting beside" Spencer joked nudging Aria.

"Then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have flying lessons! Oh, and Charms!" Hanna exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Can't forget how we all have lunch together!" Emily said happily.

"Oh, plus I have transfiguration with Hufflepuff" Aria said, smiling.

"This is going to be a fun year!" Spencer said, gathering her books.

"Well-off to class!" Emily said as the girls got up.

From the other side of the room, Alison looked at the four girls. 'Why didn't they invite _me_ to eat breakfast with them?' Alison wondered. Alison frowned, 'Well, I wouldn't have joined them but still.' How could Alison join them? She was a Slytherin- Slytherins associated with their own kind. She chose to ignore the other Slytherin students across from her sitting with other houses.

"-and we want to invite you Alison" Draco said.

That took Alison out of her thoughts. She arched an eyebrow.

"What?" Alison asked.

Draco smirked. "I said, we were heading out to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and we want to invite you" He explained.

"I thought Hogsmeade was only for third years and up?" She asked.

Blaise laughed, "Yeah only if you associate with the wrong kind- c'mon doll, join us." He said.

Alison's nose crinkled when she heard him call her doll. Blaise had a reputation for being a player- and she wanted none of it.

"Uh, sure, whatever, I'll come" Alison answered.

Blaise grabbed her hand, "You'll have fun, love, don't worry" He said with a wink.

She took her hand away and stood up, grabbing her bag and walked away.

"Uh yeah ok. I'm heading to class now, later." She called out while walking.


	4. Flying Lesson

**Flying Lessons **

Spencer, Hanna, and Emily waved goodbye to Aria as they made their way through the halls.

"Flying first! How exciting!" Emily said happily.

Emily was always the sportiest of the group; she enjoyed swimming and was fascinated with Quidditch.

"I don't know- flying isn't a technical class. The only rules are don't fall off! Besides, I don't know how I feel working a temperamental object." Spencer said, furrowing her brow.

"Treat it like it's special and it'll work just fine" said a voice Spencer had heard before.

"Toby?" Spencer guessed.

Seconds later Toby appeared walking alongside the three girls.

"Hi, I'm Emily and this is Hanna" Emily introduced themselves, "So you like flying too?"

Toby nodded, "Been flying ever since I was little".

"Me too!" Emily said.

"I don't like flying." Hanna puffed.

Spencer nodded, "Hanna is right, there isn't really a technique to flying." "Besides, no textbook equals no fun."

Hanna laughed and said, "Ok, the no textbook thing is a bonus, stop moping Spence."

Toby smiled at Spencer. Spencer blushed noticing him staring.

"So Toby, if you know how to fly well then why don't you teach Spencer, and I can teach Hanna" Emily suggested.

Spencer glared at Emily. Hanna held back a giggle.

"Oh look, perfect timing, class is beginning." Spencer countered as she quickly walked up to the professor.

* * *

"Welcome first years! Welcome to flying. I am Madame Hound and this is your first flying lesson!" Said an old, short, mean-looking woman with spiky grey hair.

"Step up beside a broom, Ravenclaws on the left, Hufflepuffs on the right."

Spencer stepped up to a broom opposite of Hanna. Hanna waved and gave Spencer thumbs up. Toby stepped up to the broom beside Spencer.

"When I blow on my whistle, I want you to grip your broom firmly, mount it and hover in the air for a few moments." Madame Hound said.

The whistle blew. Madame Hound walked away to talk to a older student, '_She should be watching us'_ Emily thought.

Up flew Emily, who grabbed Hanna's hand to pull her up with her. Toby flew up as well, Spencer stayed on the ground for a moment. Toby extended his hand to Spencer, and Spencer cautiously took it. Spencer immediately began hovering in the air. Spencer laughed, Emily was right! This was fun. Toby smiled hearing Spencer's laugh.

Hanna was panicking. She hated heights, and as soon as Emily's hand let go of hers, she dropped to the ground, flipping over as she fell, dropping her broom, and breathing hard.

"Ms. Marin!" yelled Madame Hound.

"Y-yes?" squeaked Hanna.

"Why are you back on the ground?" the professor asked. Madame Hound had missed her embarrassing fall.

"W-well, I don't necessarily like to fly" Hanna explained, trying to cover up the truth. The class snickered.

"Hey- don't laugh at her." Emily said, returning to the ground too.

"Ms. Fields!" Madame Hound exclaimed. The class laughed louder.

"Stop it!" Spencer yelled. "What is so funny?" She questioned as she returned to the ground too. "So Hanna fell, what is so funny about that?"

"Ms. Hastings!" the professor yelled. The class continued to laugh.

"At least the Hufflepuff who can't fly has friends!" Someone in Ravenclaw shouted.

"Maybe her friends will take her fall for her!" Another one shouted.

"Madame Hound you _can't _let them taunt Hanna like that! It's wrong- do something!" Spencer shouted.

"Why Ms. Hastings! Never have I ever been spoken to in such a manner!" the professor said. Spencer looked down, ashamed.

"_What manner?_ Hanna fell, you weren't watching her, and she could've been hurt! Tell the class to stop laughing!" Emily shouted.

"That is it! Enough of this! Ms. Fields, Ms. Hastings and Ms. Marin you all have detention!" Madame Hound said.

"What did Hanna do?" Spencer said, gathering her courage. "She fell, and Emily's right, if you had been watching, maybe she wouldn't have!"

"DETENTION, tonight, ladies. Ms. Marin may be excused from it. Class dismissed!" Madame Hound finished, walking away.

The class walked away leaving Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Toby standing in the field.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to get you in trouble!" Hanna said, rubbing the wrist she fell on.

"No, it's her fault. She should have been watching, and besides Han, we wouldn't let the class laugh at you." Emily said hugging Hanna.

"Yeah, I don't need to tell my parents about this. Em's right, I wasn't about to let you be bullied by the class" Spencer said.

Toby smiled. "Hanna, none of this is your fault." He said. "Spencer, I'm surprised you spoke up to the teacher like that" He continued.

"Me too." Spencer murmured.

Aria ran up to them, she had been let out of class early.

"I heard a Hufflepuff walking by talking about Spencer and Emily getting detention!" Aria exclaimed.

Emily explained Hanna's fall, and their argument with the teacher.

"That's not fair!" Aria said, "She should have been watching!"

"Exactly!" Hanna said.

Aria hugged Hanna and said, "Don't worry, if you two have detention then I'll find a way to get one too. We'll be together."

Toby laughed, "Is that really smart Aria?"

"How do you know Aria?" Spencer asked.

"I've met Toby through my family, we're family friends." She explained.

They began walking back to the castle together when they heard a familiar giggle.

"Hey Han, I heard _fall_ was coming early this year." Alison said.

Hanna looked down.

"Alison- Hanna could've gotten hurt! Besides, Spencer and Emily got detention because of it!" Aria said.

"Spencer? Spencer Hastings? In detention! What would your mom and dad think Spence?" Alison asked.

"Alison, leave it okay? I did it to help Hanna out." Spencer said, calmly.

Alison smirked. "Han, sweetie, maybe it wasn't the lack of flying skills that threw you off of your broom. Maybe it was the uneven weight distribution."

"Alison!" Emily shrieked.

"What? I'm being a friend, Emily. I'm looking out for Hanna." Alison said. Alison noticed Hanna choking back tears.

Alison walked up to Hanna and hugged her, "Sorry, Han, I didn't mean that."

Spencer looked at Alison, not believing her apology.

"C'mon! I've got DADA with Hufflepuff next!" Alison said, walking away.

Alison turned around, "Well, aren't you two coming?" "I need my _loyal_ friends!" She asked Emily and Hanna. The two waved goodbye, inhaled loudly, and walked behind Alison.

"Well, you've met Alison." Spencer said.

Toby looked shocked. "Why are you friends with her if she acts like that?"

Aria shrugged, "She brought us together, I guess."

Spencer grabbed Aria and Toby, not wanting to waste more time talking about Alison. "Come on guys, I already have one detention, I don't want another one because I was late to Potions!"


End file.
